thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kassidy Millor
Kassidy Millor is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without her permission. Information Name: Kassidy Millor Age: 13 District: 6 Gender: Female Personality: Kassidy is really innocent, but sometimes she can be extremely vengeful. She loses control easily, wich makes her agressive and dangerous. Socially, she is shy and prefers to be in the background. Her personality variates, because if treated kindly, Kassidy will be innocent and nice, but if treated unkindly she can lose control and become agressive to have attention and respect. Weapon: Slingshot, claws Height: 5`2 Strenghts: Surviving, nature and animals Weaknesses: Mutiple weaponry Fears: Dying Interview strategy: Make a "''Rue like" ''strategy, saying that despite being young she is able to win Bloodbath strategy: No participation, she`ll run away, hide and wait her alliance, but she`ll try for something if possible. Games strategy: Hide while everyone else is dying Backstory: Kassidy was born in a rich family from District 6, and as the only child from the Millor family, she had all of her parents' attention focused on her. Kasidy was never hungry, wich was weird because her father was fired from the train station some years ago, and in some time this started to worry Kassidy, because her family was getting deeply rich without any work, so Kassidy started to investigate her father's past, and figured out that her family used to addict persons to morphling and later sell them the drug. Kassidy was shocked and angry, and most of all disgusted with her parents, so she left her house, and in some time discovered that her parents never loved her, and this information depressed her. Some time after living with her best friend, she returned home, but her parents were drugged and started to hate her, so they transformed her in a cleaner, almost an avox, because she wasn't allowed to talk in their presence, and this detail angered Kassidy so much that she stabbed her mother and father, and was sent into a poor orphanage, where she was always starving or freezing. There, she made some friends and learned a lot about herself. Other than the place being extremely poor, she was happy there. She was loved by her friends and respected by the workers of the orphanage. Kassidy started to ask for tesseraes, but not for herself, but to help the other children of the orphanage, who were never loved and since their birth are always starving. After years asking for tesseraes, the poor Kassidy was reaped. All of her friends wanted to volunteer, because they knew that she was only being reaped because she saved them, but Kassidy`s kindness wouldn`t let it happen, so she entered the Games, but promised that she was coming back and going to transform her house in the victor`s village as a new orphanage, where her friends will never freeze or starve. She knows that she needs to do this. She needs to win. Not only for herself, but also for the future of all her friends, that without her, will be forced to ask for tesseraes and one day would be reaped. Family: Milton Millor (deceased father) Tammy Millor (deceased mother) Token: None Victims: Tammy Millor, Milton Millor Participations Frostyfire`s the First All stars Hunger Games.- They are hosted on this wiki, and only the best tributes were selected, so i`m extremely glad Kassidy is in. She ia resembling her proper district, District 6, and they are on the selection stage. Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458